


take me, make me yours

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: July 2017 Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Anything about Eli Nozomi loves, and her heart is suddenly so full that her voice stops in her throat.





	take me, make me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [watch, watch, watch me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056329) by [kingdra (aroceu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra). 



> A sequel of sorts to watch watch watch me :)

Her mouth meets Nozomi's sweetly, and Nozomi can feel her lips still parted as Eli draws them together, hand on Nozomi's shoulder, less desperate and more determined in Nozomi's lap. Nozomi is pliant as Eli kisses her harder, and Nozomi feels Eli's hand wander behind her head, to where Nozomi's hair is tied into long braids. Eli's hands undo and unwind them, running her fingers through Nozomi's hair, stroking the top of her scalp to the back of her neck.  
  
Nozomi breathes, "Elicchi," and Eli pulls back, watches her. She's in Nozomi's lap and Nozomi doesn't know what to do with this - she loves watching the way Eli does anything, kissing her, getting herself off. Anything about Eli Nozomi loves, and her heart is suddenly so full that her voice stops in her throat.  
  
But Eli must notice, because she tucks a strand of Nozomi's hair behind Nozomi's ear and says, "You're always taking care of me. I want to take care of you."  
  
"Okay," Nozomi says quietly, and  _okay_  says her heart. She is Eli's; Eli is hers.  
  
Gently, she lies down on her bed, Eli coming with her, hovering over her. Eli kisses her gently on the mouth, tangling her fingers through the sides of Nozomi's hair again, running her fingers across Nozomi's scalp again, petting her fingers into her hair. Nozomi reaches for more, arcs her back up and wraps her arms around Eli's neck as Eli pins her down by her hips. Eli goes down to Nozomi's jaw, bites at her soft skin, grazes her teeth against Nozomi's collarbone, shaking her head back and forth as Nozomi shudders.  
  
Eli's hand is slipping up the front of Nozomi's sweater. She goes up further, until her hand is on Nozomi's breast, on her button-up and making Nozomi quiver in anticipation. Carefully, Eli squeezes at her breast, softly at first. Nozomi makes a sound into Eli's mouth where they're still making out, and Eli squeezes harder.  
  
"Elicchi," Nozomi breathes, as Eli pulls back, looking satisfied at herself.  
  
Eli sits on Nozomi's thighs, throws her head back and takes down her hair, long and blond and dangling down, to her back. Nozomi watches - this is one of the things she loves the most about Eli, how confident she is, how sexy she is when she's on Nozomi and ready to fuck her.  
  
Nozomi goes, "Please, Elicchi," and Eli replies, "Be patient." She runs a hand up Nozomi's thigh, and Nozomi gasps - Eli's teasing her just by touching where Nozomi is erogenous, running her palms on the outside of Nozomi's thigh, inside, keeping eye contact with Nozomi and holding her gaze. Nozomi presses herself down in the mattress and whines - she wants Eli all over her, to take her clothes off and touch her where she's soft.  
  
Eli gets her fingers under Nozomi's skirt, tucks under the elastic of Nozomi's cotton underwear, and slowly drags them off Nozomi's legs. Nozomi spreads her thighs instantly, and Eli smiles at her, kisses Nozomi's knee. Her hands are on Nozomi's thighs again, just there, and Nozomi spreads her legs further so Eli will get the hint. Eli probably already knows, but she's patient as she kisses the inside of Nozomi's knee, just touching her, doing nothing else.  
  
"Elicchi," Nozomi whines, and that's what gets Eli's attention. Eli leans forward and bunches up the top of Nozomi's skirt, flipping it over so she's faced with the red wetness of Nozomi's sex. Then Eli has her mouth on her, hands on either side of both of Nozomi's legs, kissing at her clit sweetly, licking between her lips. Nozomi trembles and sighs, trembles and sighs, as Eli soaks up her taste, dragging her into her mouth. "Elicchi," Nozomi moans again.  
  
Eli takes her mouth back and looks up at Nozomi, drawing her own fingers in between her lips. Nozomi's belly gets hot at the sight of Eli sucking on her own fingers, before Eli is back between Nozomi's legs, sticking her wet-again fingers against Nozomi's lips. Stroking her gently, and Eli says, "This is the same hand I use to touch myself," and Nozomi moans again, bucking her hips forward, back curved against the bed. Eli strokes between Nozomi, until she's slick enough for her fingers to breach her, curving into where Nozomi is hot and tight.   
  
Bending her head down again, Eli takes the hood of Nozomi's clit into her mouth. Nozomi cries out and tightens her thighs around Eli's head, but she doesen't want to come yet - Eli is lapping at her eagerly, fingers still thrusting into her at an easy rhythm, her other hand holding Nozomi down by the thigh. Nozomi strains her hips against the bed again; "Elicchi," she whimpers, and Eli shoves her fingers into Nozomi a bit faster.   
  
Her lips tighten around Nozomi's clit as Nozomi feels that honey goodness rise in her, building up until it's a crackle at her spine, pushing into her body and then bursting through every vein, trying to hit every nerve ending, slow and fast all at once. Nozomi's big thighs shake as they do as she presses around Eli's head, where Eli is still bobbing up and down, trying to taste all of Nozomi. It's sexy as Nozomi sighs, biting her own finger as she comes down, feeling the orgasm melt out of her like settling honey.   
  
Eli pulls off of her and Nozomi smiles; Eli smiles back. "You do take care of me," Nozomi says, as Eli climbs over her, kisses Nozomi again, where Nozomi can taste a bit of herself on Eli's lips.  
  
Eli says, "I try to." She kisses Nozomi with her tongue in Nozomi's mouth, nothing but the sound of their wet lips pressing against each other in the room, like there's no other place in the world. Nozomi threads her fingers through Eli's long, undone hair, and thinks of no place else she'd rather be.


End file.
